fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi VI is the sixth game in the Mario & Luigi series. Differences from the other five games *The game reuses most graphics from Bowser's Inside Story. *There are three main stories to choose, and a Last Story. *The Koopalings now have dialogue. *Both the item styles from Partners in Time and the other games are used. Nuts and Mushroom Drops are both present, along with POW/SPEED/DEF beans. Also, some Bros. Attacks use SP while others are in a limited number (like PiT), and to use these attacks again they must be bought in shops. Badges have both functions they had in the games. *The Hand attack returns from Superstar Saga. *More TBA Story Mario's Story Mario is having a tea party with Peach when Bowser appears and interupts the scene. He points a ray gun on Peach and pulls the trigger, causing Peach to inflate like a balloon. Bowser grabs "Balloon Peach" and flies off with her. Mario & Luigi give chase. Upon arriving in Bowser's Castle, though, it's blocked by eight Ztars. Kamek explains that they only go away by finding Bowser's Koopalings (plus Bowser Jr.) and knocking them out. The Bros. then seek out the Koopalings in the entire kingdom. More TBA Bowser's Story From Bowser's point of view, he arrives back at the castle after a failed attempt to re-capture Peach (the story takes place after Mario's). He notices the castle empty, though. Upon arriving into the Throne Room, he finds a video, recorded minutes before his arrival, in which the Koopalings explain that they have been abducted by Fawful, who also turned Bowser's entire army against him, and that he has the choice to either join forces with Fawful and reunite with his children, or get hunted down by his army. Bowser decides to break through Fawful's defences and put a halt to his schemes before he takes over the world. Koopalings' Story Peach is out to reuducate the Koopalings to set them against Bowser. The Koopalings must foil her plans before her troops arrest them. Last Story Short Summary: Fawful returns. He summons Sunnycide, a monster originally created by the Shroobs inside Yoob. Bowser, Mario & Luigi and the Koopalings all team up to defeat this threat. Though, it becomes worse when Sunnycide gets powered up. Status Effects Status Effects are what happens to characters when hit by specific attacks. Most of them can be cured with the Refreshing Herb (exceptions marked with *). Special Attacks Special Attacks are unusual attacks that cause more damage. Mario & Luigi's special attacks use BP, Bowser's use SP, and the Koopalings', like in Partners in Time, are items that can be bought in shops. Mario & Luigi *Red Shell: Must be kicked repeatedly at the enemies. The bro's button must be pressed to kick. The attack ends if the enemies/boss are/is defeated or if it fails. If there are still enemies in the fight, and one is defeated, it'll target another enemy. *3D Green Shell: As in Dream Team. Like the good old Green Shell, but the bros. stand in front of the enemies and come closer with each hit. The final hit will be charged up. Unlike the Red Shell, it ends after 10 hits. *Fire Flower: Functions like the Fire Flower from Dream Team. Each bro. must in turn press their button to charge a fire ball and throw it. *Ice Flower: Functions like it did in Partners in Time. Each bro. gets to throw 12 ice balls, before it's the other one's turn. Like the Fire Flower in BiS, at the last moment, both bros. get to throw at the same time. *Cannonballers: The Bros. and a clone of each bro. all go in a cannon, which fires them up. When they land, the buttons must be pressed in the order the bros. are coming down. *Trampolines: The bros. jump on a trampoline, which stays in place. One bro. then comes down, and his button must be pressed, followed by either the same bro. (who ritochets off the trampoline after the hit) or the other, and this goes on and on until fail, or the defeat of all enemies. *Mix Flower: The bros. surround the enemies. Mario starts by throwing several fireballs in the air (A must be spammed), then it's Luigi's turn (B must be spammed), then it's Mario's turn, etc... When the huge fireball formed by the smaller falls down, it causes immense damage. *Knockback Bros.: Luigi squashes Mario to a ball with his hammer and knocks Mario at the enemy repeatedly. *More TBA Enemies This section is under construction. Mario's Story Bosses Mario's Story Battle Ring Unlike the Battle Ring of other games, not even one enemy differs in colour scheme (except Elite Trio Z). Their name now ends with Z rather than X, to avoid confusion of the final boss of the last story. Bowser's Story More TBA Items *Mushroom: Heals 30 HP to Mario or Luigi. *Super Mushroom: Heals 100 HP to Mario or Luigi. *Ultra Mushroom: Heals 150 HP to Mario or Luigi. *Max Mushroom: Heals 240 HP to Mario or Luigi. *Ultimate Mushroom: Heals all HP to Mario or Luigi. *Nut: Heals 20 HP to both bros. *Super Nut: Heals 70 HP to both bros. *Ultra Nut: Heals 140 HP to both bros. *Max Nut: Heals 200 HP to both bros. *Mushroom Drops: Heals all HP to both bros. *Syrup Jar: Heals 25 SP to Mario or Luigi. *Supersyrup Jar: Heals 50 BP to Mario or Luigi. *Megasyrup Jar: Heals 75 BP to Mario or Luigi. *Ultrasyrup Jar: Heals 100 BP to Mario or Luigi. *Omegasyrup Jar: Heals 90% of the bros' BP. *Refereshing Herb: Heals status effects. *Drumstick: Heals 80 HP to Bowser. *Fiery Drumstick: Heals 150 HP to Bowser. *Hot Drumstick: Heals 190 HP to Bowser. *Tangy Drumstick: Heals 280 HP to Bowser. *TNT Drumstick: Heals all HP to Bowser. *Turkey: Heals 50 SP to Bowser. *Big Turkey: Heals 100 SP to Bowser. *Crispy Turkey: Heals 175 SP to Bowser. *Thanksgiving Turkey: Heals all SP to Bowser. *DUMMY: Only accesible if Mario & Luigi are in Bowser's body in the Last Story; flies in the air and explodes, healing 60 HP and SP to Bowser. *Cookie: Heals 40 HP to a Koopaling. *Crunchy Cookie: Heals 90 HP to a Koopaling. *Crusty Cookie: Heals 170 HP to a Koopaling. *Chocolate: Heals 90% HP to a Koopaling. *Star Candy: Heals all HP and SP/BP to anyone. *Taunt Ball: Defeats background enemies, or lures them into the foreground. *Mysterious Chest: TOP SECRET. *Bros. Item/Special Attacks: Special attacks that deal more damage. They have their own seperate battle command. *Gear: Has various effects. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games